Love Kill
by Princess Koriander'r
Summary: Starfire can't face the fact that Robin is gone. She knows that he'll come back, and she's right. Robin will come back, but not in the way they remember. he's back for killing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Get Over It**_

**AN- Hey! This is my halloween story! I will make it as creepy as possible. Anyway, The B word will be updated, ASAP and My othe stories are being postponed until I finish The B Word. **

**Disclaimer- do not own the Teen Titans.**

The cold wind blew against her tan face. Her hair and black, flowing dress was blowing in the direction of the wind. She had tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked at the flowers that laid in her hands: Red roses.

She kneeled down and placed the roses by her friends name. She looked up at the tombstone. She started to read the poem again:

_The dreams  
Lay shattered  
About your feet  
And the winds song  
Leaves the soul  
And cries into the night  
In stunning silence  
The disbelief that eternity  
Was but a moment  
And words of love  
Just water  
Trickling through your fingers _

In sorrows happenstance  
We feign civility  
And walk with stumbled pride  
And hope the night  
Be a sponge to tears  
Soaking up the fears  
We hide inside

With a lover's pride  
I hold the love  
For after love  
My soul has no wind  
To guide it home

She continued to let tears roll down her cheeks. She held her hands over her eyes as she felt someone's hand touch her shoulder. She immediatly froze up. She turned around, hoping it was her bestest friend. It wasn't. Raven stood there in a dress, similiar to Starfire's. She kneeled beside her.

"Starfire, there's no reason to cry. No matter how many tears or how many prayers that you pray, he isn't coming back. He's gone. He's in a better place," said Raven. Starfire shook her head.

"You are wrong friend Raven. He will come back. Robin is a strong and magical person. He will come back, you will see," said the hopeful Starfire. Beast Boy kneeled beside the girls.

"You might want to listen to Raven. She's right. Robin's gone, and he isn't coming back," Beast Boy replied. Starfire continued to shake her head. She knew they were wrong. Robin would be back! He was Robin, the Boy Wonder, the leader of the Teen Titans, Batman's partner, Starfire's crush.

Cyborg stood above the three, looking at the grave. "Starfire, we know how you feel. Robin was our friend too. We all cared for him. He was a great hero, but he is just human. All of us are like that. No matter what race or gender we are, when the time comes, we'll be gone just like Robin," he said. Starfire stood up and turned as she started to walk away. Cyborg blocked her.

"Please friend. I must go back to the tower," she said, still crying. Cyborg held her close. She cried into his metal body. "Please, I can not take this," she replied.

" Starfire, you're not going anywhere alone in the condition you're in. You don't know what might happen. With you being upset, you might go crazy," Raven replied. Beast Boy attempted to make her smile.

" Yeah, you might go pyscho and convince youself that Robin's alive then spend the next few years of your life like Raven," he said smiling. Raven and Cyborg glared at him. He nervously laughed. Starfire looked back, her eyes glowing.

"Robin is alive! I know it! You do not know him like I do," she replied. She got herself out of Cyborg's grasp. The team looked at her, sighing.

Raven gave a concened but monotonius look at Starfire. "Face it. He's gone. You know it too and until you let yourself believe it, you're gonna be crazy. You know he's gone. You were there, you watched the whole thing helplessly! We all watched it happen," Raven replied, solomnly.

Starfire tearstained cheeks were red from crying and she burried her face in her hands. " You are wrong! " Starfire yelled as she flew off toward the tower. Cyborg slightly glared at Raven.

"Great Raven! You made her more upset!" Cyborg yelled. Raven returned the glare.

"Don't you yell at me! She needs to face the facts that Robin's gone! There's nothing she can do to bring him back! Everyone knows that!" she yelled back. Beast Boy stood between the two very angry teens.

" Stop yelling at each other. We are at a graveyard. You're suppose to respect the people that are under us," he said. Cyborg backed down and sighed.

"BB's right, but there is something she can do to talkto him, but it's very risky," Cyborg said. Raven shook her head worryingly.

" No, even though she could talk to him, it would do horrible things. We'd all regret it," she replied. They all agreed not to mention it to Starfire.

" We'd better get back to the tower, Starfire might be doing something she regrets," Beast boy said. Raven levitated ad bEast Boy turned into a bird, holding Cyborg up by the shoulders.

Starfire had stormed throught the Titans tower and was sitting on her bed. Her dress was flowing over the side of the bed. Her face was burried in the pillow. _He isn't gone. I know it_, she told herself.

**Alright, thats the first chapter so it probably is pretty stupid lol. Anyway please review!**


	2. Denial

_**Denial**_

**A/N: Lol, hey! As one reveiwer said, Star's in denial,lol. That's why I named this chapter denial. Also, I'm writing this as a halloween story so, all the creepyness will be written on halloween in Jumpcity not real life. Anyway, here you go!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Teen Titans. WUZ UP!**

As the three titans walked in the Titans tower, they could feel the lonelyness that drifted around. Everything just seemed gloomy and uneasy.

Cyborg sighed and replied, "Who's gonna go and get Starfire so she can eat lunch?" he asked. Beast Boy backed up and pointed at Raven.

"I'm not! Star's gone crazy! She might try to kill me if i do it," Beast Boy said. Cyborg dumbfoundedly nodded with Beast Boy.

"Yeah, I'm with BB on this one," he said, backing up from Raven. Raven made a small growl and rolled her eyes.

"You two are pointless. I know Starfire is acting weird and depressed but she's not crazy. She's just getting over Robin's death in her own way," she said. Cyborg smirked.

"Well, her method is weird and creepy and you are gonna get her. I'm going to fix lunch," he said. He quickly ran for the elevator. Beast boy looked at Raven the at the elevator multiple times.

He then quickly replied, "I'm with stupid." as he ran behind Cyborg into the elevator. Raven sighed as she teleported herself to the top floor: where all the rooms were. She walked down to Starfire's room and knocked on the door.

"Starfire, are you in there?" she asked, putting her ear to the door. Starfire uncovered her face and stared at the door, jepourdizing on whether to answer. Raven cntinued to knock.

"Starfire, open up. You need to eat. Cyborg is making waffles," she replied, sarcasm in her last remark. Starfire looked down.

" I do not wish to eat," she simply replied. Raven stood there, looking at the door. She knew Starfire was going through a lot. It killed her that Starfire wasn't herself. She sighed.

"Starfire, it's not gonna help you in anyway shape or form by not eating. You need to. All of us know what you're going through okay? Now please just eat something. You can even eat somewhere besides where we're eating if you want," Raven spoke through the door.

Starfire scooted to the end of the bed. Raven seemed to be upset about her not wanting to come out of her room. She stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and looked at Raven.

"I'll eat as long as no one starts talking about Robin again," she said. Pain was in her voice and Raven could tell it. Raven showed a small smile.

"Don't worry, we won't. Now come on, you're starting to look like a skeleton," Raven said, without thinking. She suddenly froze in her mind wondering whether the word would get Starfire back in her depressed state. She looked at Starfire who was slightly smiling.

"Then let's eat," she replied, walking down the corridor. Raven was slightly amazed at how calm she seemed to be.

Starfire, on the other hand, knew that she wasn't calm. Inside, she felt like she was bleeding to death. She needed Robin. She needed him to cover her wounds and tell her everything was okay. She knew that if she had reacted to Raven's comment then it would start the whole Robin's dead ordeal. She didn't want that to happen again. She knew she was right and that there was no sense in arguing with people who didn't believe that.

Raven followed her, slightly worried. Starfire had seemed to just collect her broken self and put it together. It scared her. Starfire wasn't the one to let something with Robin just pass.

The reached the OP's room and walked in. Cyborg looked like a chef as he was fixing his favorite food: waffles. Beast Boy was flipping through channels as he looked back.

"OH, hey girls. Wait- I said hey girls! Cyborg, knock some sense into me," he exclaimed running to Cyborg. Cyborg stared at the overactive changeling.

"Dude, you're insane," he said. He looked over at Raven and Starfire. "So, Starfire, how many waffles do you want?" he asked. He hoped to get her back in her cheerful mood. Starfire slightly smiled.

"Just one please," she said. She sat down at the table and just looked around. The place seemed different than when Robin was there. Even though all he usually did was sit around and work on cases, she missed that part of walking in and giving him a massage to loosen him up.

Cyborg looked at Raven as Beast Boy looked at the food. "We need to do something. She's gong nuts," he said quietly. Raven sighed.

"We can't help her, she gotta get through this herself. We're just adding it onto her," Raven replied. Beast Boy looked at them both confused.

"You guys are stupid. She's gonna get better now because we've got waffles!" he exclaimed. Raven and Cyborg both rolled their eyes.

"Maybe we should kill him tonight," Raven said. Cyborg nodded as he put the waffles on a plate and walked to the table.

"Waffles are done," he said. Starfire jumped from the small trance she was in. She smiled and looked at the food, weakly. She didn't feel right. She had an uneasy feeling about something.

"Friends, I will be right back," she said. She got up and walked out of the Ops room. She walked down the hallway. She felt her intuition tell her to stop by Robin's room. She stopped in front of his door and stared blankly at the name written. She traced her finger as the door suddenly opened. Sh froze in shock as she walked in. The door slammed behind her as she turned aroud and bumped into something.

"Hey Star, miss me?" said that sweet and mysterious voice she had come to love. She turned around and there stood a 5 ft tall, black hair guy with a smile that made tears run to her eyes.

**Lastly-Oh no! I'm gonna get a lot of _YOU LEFT ME ON A CLIFF! CURSE YOU!_ Lol, anyway, R&R.**


	3. Fantasy of you and me

_**Fantasy of you and me**_

**A/N- Hey! I had a lot of reviews that said, _You left me on a cliff!_ All I have to say is: TOLD YOU SO! Lol, anyway, here you go.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Teen Titans.**

At first Starfire thought she was seeing things, but then his gloved hand felt the side of her face. He cupped her cheek and smiled. Starfire's emerald eyes sparkled as she softly smiled.

"Robin, I-I knew it. You are not the dead," she replied. Robin smiled slightly as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She looked at him as she laid her head his shoulder.

Robin whispered in her ear," Starfire, I am dead." Starfire looked up as tears rushed to her eyes.

"No you are not! You are standing with me right here. I can see and feel you," she replied. Robin smiled at how naive she sounded.

"Star," he said, playing with a strand of her hair," I'm a spirit. I am here to tell you two things." His voice went to it's usual, solemn sound. Starfire looked up at him as her smile faded.

"So, you are dead," she replied, quietly. Robin nodded as he frowned. Starfire's eye's filled up with tears as she looked away. Robin looked down.

"Yes Star, but I'm not gone" he replied. Starfire looked up as she started to say something. Robin interrupted. " I'm always gonna be with you, but I must tell you something before I have to go again. First, don't let my death get to you. It's not helping you any worrying about me. Second, don't believe everything you see. Now I must go," he replied as he headed for the window. Starfire grabbed his hand.

"Robin, please, can I just ask you one thing?" she asked. Robin turned back to her as he held both of her hands. Their eyes met each other as he nodded. "Will you kiss me?" she asked.

Robin smiled as they both moved closer and met each others lips.They were together. Robin wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stood like that for a minute. Robin then dreadfully broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry Star, I have to go. Don't tell the Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy,' he said. Starfire rose a brow.

"Why?" she asked. He walked to the window and she followed.

"They'll think you're going crazy. Now I got to go. One thing before I leave though," he said. He pulled out a necklace from his pocket and placed it in her hands. She looked at it. Her name and his was engraved in it with little pink diamond hearts. Starfire looked a him. He smiled. "I bought that before I was hit. I wanted you to know that I loved you more than anything in the world," he said.

Starfire smiled. "I love you, Robin,' she said. Tears rushed to her eyes as he smiled.

"I love you too," he said. Then he jumped out the window and just disapeared. Starfire leaned over to see where he had went but he was gone. She sighed as she just looked down at the water. She clenched the necklace in her hands. She looked at it as she carefully put it around her neck. she smiled.

"One, two, three charge!" yelled Cyborg's voice from outside of Robin's door. It suddenly came down. Beastboy had turned into a rhino to get in. He changed back and looked around as Raven and Cyborg walked in. Starfire turned around, still crying slightly. They walked beside her as Raven put a hand on her shoulder.

"We were worried about you," she replied. Cyborg sat down beside her and nodded.

"We wanted to know if maybe you wanted to go somewhere. I thought you might like looking at all the new arcades and everything that they have in the mall," he said. Starfire smiled as she looked at them.

"Can we just go to the park," she replied. Cyborg looked over at Raven who nodded. Starfire smiled as she got up and headed out of the titans Tower. Raven and Cborg quickly followed as beast Boystared out the window a bit.

He got a feeling of someone being beside him as Raven's voice called out,'Come on you twit!" He quickly jumped up and followed behnd them.

**Lastly- Do you like? Me don't. Lol, anyway please R&R and make suggestions about the story if yo want.**


	4. You brought me down

_**You brought me down**_

**AN-YAY! Me back with the fourth chapter, I think. I no know! I'm sorry for the very long update. Anyway, Robin's reason for dying will be said in this chapter since I know you've been dying to know. LOL, let me shut up so you can read.**

**Disclaimer I do not own the Teen Titans.**

--------------------Teen Titans--------------------

Beast Boy ran in the park like a little kid. He immediately started climbing a tree and hanging upside down. Raven was under the tree reading and blocked herself with a force field so when Beast Boy fell, and it was bound to happen, she wouldn't get interrupted. Cyborg had his football with him and threw it at Beast Boy, causing him to fall over Raven's force field and land on the ground. He started to die laughing as Beast Boy chased him.

Starfire chose to stay by herself. She walked over to the swings and started to push herself. She had a smile on her face, believe it or not. She felt like Robin was with her. She looked up as all the Titans rushed to her.

"Starfire! What's wrong!?" Beast Boy said ecstatically. Raven growled and popped him upside the head. Starfire tilted her head in confusion.

"I do not understand what friend Beast Boy is asking," Starfire replied, confused. Raven smiled and sat in the swing next to her. She started to push herself.

"Beast Boy's just surprised that you're smiling. We all are," she replied. Starfire continued to stare in confusion as Cyborg leaned against the poles and Beast Boy hung upside down on the top.

"So, I cannot smile?" she asked, naively. Cyborg chuckled and shook his head.

"That's not what we're saying. It's just, you've been so upset since Robin's death and now, you're smiling!" he replied, happily. Beast Boy changed into a monkey and hung from the top bar from his tail. He exchanges looks at both girls.

" Hey, I know. Who's up for a little FOOZE - BALL?!" he yelled. He flipped and landed on one knee, shaking his arms out excitedly. Raven glared but Starfire and Cyborg ran with excitement. Beast Boy followed as Raven gloomed behind them.

Beast Boy and Cyborg against Raven and Starfire. This would be a great game! Or not.

Cyborg hiked and Beast Boy flew, literally, down the field. Raven used a force field to stop him as Starfire caught the ball and went toward their touchdown. Cyborg shot a blast from his sonic cannon at her. It hit her in the chest as the ball flew up. Starfire somehow went into an unconscious state.

_--Flashbacks From Unknown –_

_"Uh, sir? Can you please hurry? I want to get this to her ASAP," Robin replied, anxiously. The jewel shop manager glared at Robin as he engraved the last few words. He placed a pink diamond in the middle of the heart and put it in a small, hot pink box. He then handed it over to Robin with a smudge impression on his face._

_"I hope whoever this person you want to give it to doesn't mind your impatience," replied the old man. Robin quickly chuckled and paid the guy before running out. He felt so great. For once he wasn't thinking about Slade or any case. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he ran as fast as he could. He couldn't help but take a look at it. _

_The necklace was just so sightly. Starfire was sure to like it. Robin smiled as he closed the box and put it in his pocket. Once again, he was dressed up in something other than his usual attire._

_He looked like a normal teenager. Baggy jeans, Wayne Enterprises advertising shirt, and his regular steeled toe boot. He had a pair of dark shades on and his hair down. He didn't want any villains to recognize him. The last thing the Boy Wonder wanted was for something to happen that would get in his way of confessing to Starfire._

_As a matter of fact, he had the day planned out. He told Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg exactly what he had planned to do. No one said anything to Starfire about it; with the exception of Beast Boy. Raven handled it personally by hanging him above Titans Tower by his underwear. Yes, it was handled. That day, the Titans, not including Robin and Starfire, went to the mall so the two lovebirds could get closer._

_On the other hand, Robin had planned to take Starfire to a beautiful lighthouse, just on the other side of Jump City. He knew she would love it. She had a fascination with being alone with him in high places. Though, he also knew she loved to watch the sunset by the ocean._

_Robin just couldn't wait to get back to the tower. Just to see the look on her face, just to see her reaction. He checked his pocket and patted the box, just to feel it. No later than half a second, Robin felt an enormous pain in his chest. He landed on his back and his glasses knocked off. He opened his eyes and looked up. It was just a teenager, like himself, though the teen had an energy gun._

_Male, dark brown hair, about 5'6, but there was something very strange about him, that struck Robin directly: his eyes. They were a glossy gold. They just gleamed out to where you couldn't take your eyes away. Robin squeezed his eyes and looked away. He opened them a bit and looked for his shades when the teen's cackly voice called his real name._

"_Richard, I need help. Please," he begged. Robin jumped and turned around, looking at him more closely. He raised a brow and shook his head._

"_I'm sorry. I can't help you. I don't know you," he answered. The boy shook his head as he squeezed his eyes shut. He pointed the weapon at Robin, his hand shaking drastically._

"_Please, Richard. I-I" the boy stuttered. Suddenly there was a change in his eyes and tone. His gold eyes turned a blood red and his shaky voice got more rational. The most depraved smile crept his face. Robin became confused immediately. He moved back a little and went to grab his shades. Though the boy shot at his hand. Robin squeezed his eyes shut and pulled his hand back. _

_Robin got up and glared at the boy. "Just answer me one question?" said the wicked voice of the boy. Robin rose a brow as the boy pointed the weapon at him. "Would you like to die like your parents, or that girlfriend of yours?"_

_Robin's heart stopped. He looked at the boy, horror in his eyes. All he could mutter was, "St-Starfire!?" The boy laughed and nodded as Robin growled. Robin swiped the boy out from under his feet and ran quickly down the street. He took out the communicator and desperately tried to contact Starfire. He couldn't get an answer and knew she was really gone._

_Though Starfire wasn't. She waited anxiously for him to return. She had noticed that the others had left and Robin had said he planned something special for her. Though, she got strange feeling that something was wrong. Usually, he would have contacted her by now, just so she'd know he was all right. She reached into her purse and pulled out her communicator. She opened it up and sent a message to Robin. "Robin, are you there. I am deathly worried about you," said her distressed voice. A cackly sound rang through._

"_Starfire! Is that you?! Oh my god!" Robin's voice rang. He sounded rushed as Starfire smiled. She twirled around a bit in her evening gown._

"_Yes Robin, it is I.Whom did you expect?" she asked. She heard shot from the background and the rushing of cars. People voices started yelling, Help! Help! He's down! Starfire's heart started to beat faster. She repeated, "Robin?! Please answer." Suddenly another shot was heard and she heard Robin's voice scream. She opened up the communicator, worried of what she might see. She looked and became speechless._

"_No!" she screamed in horror. Tears rolled down her eyes from her view of Robin. She threw her communicator and held her face, confused on what to do. She kept saying in her mind. He's not gone. He's just hurt. She took a deep breath and rushed to throw a coat on. She flew out of Titan's tower and toward the city._

_Finding Robin wasn't hard to find, seeing as people surrounded his body, along with cop cars. She flew down and made her way through the crowd. "Excuse me, please move," she repeated, trying to be polite. Nobody seemed to care as she screamed, "Move it now!" Everybody looked back and separated as Starfire rushed to his body._

_He was barely hanging on. His breaths were brief and short. Starfire held his hand, tears continuing to roll down her cheek. Robin looked over at her, attempting to smile._

"_Sta-Starfire . . . " he muttered. Starfire bit her bottom and shook her head._

"_Robin, please save your breath." She begged. Robin finally smiled and squeezed her hand._

"_I-Its ok . . . ay. I-I . . . love you," his faint voice said. His grip loosened and the paramedics rushed to him, checking his pulse._

"_Ms. Starfire, he's gone," were the words Starfire dreadfully heard. Starfire whimpered and laid her head on his cold, dead body._

"Starfire! Starfire!" screamed the titans. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks as she fluttered her eyes open. She held onto Cyborgand cried on his shoulder. Cyborg held his bulked arms around her, comforting her. Raven looked at Beast Boy and he did the same. Both were very confused.

"It's all my fault! I should not have allowed him to go out alone . . . " Starfire cried. Cyborg slightly sighed.

"It's not your fault, Star. You tried your best_," _he said comforting. Starfire shook her head.

"No, I did not. I could have saved him," she cried. She pushed away from Cyborg. "I do not feel like staying here. I am going to the tower," she said, in a change of tone. She started off but Raven grabbed her arm.

"No, you're not. Not in your condition.You are going with me," she said fiercely. She drug Starfire by the arm, signaling Cyborg and Beast Boy that she had a plan.

--------------------R❧S_-------------------_

Raven carried Starfire to the mall. She let go of her arm and looked back at her alien friend.Starfire let out a slight growland viciously rubbed her arm. "Why did you take me to the mall of shopping?" she asked, her usual expression changed. Raven let out a sigh and put her cloak over her head.

"Listen, I didn't want to tell you but I know a way you can get Robin to come back," Raven said, waiting to hear Starfire's change in mood.

Starfire's eyes lit up and she smiled cheerfully. "You do! I cannot believe it!" she said, twirling in excitement. Raven turned around without saying a word. Starfire stopped and followed behind Raven, smiling the whole time.

"Now listen Starfire, if you don't want to do this, we can turn back around and do a little shopping?" Raven suggested. Starfire shook her head.

"No, I want to. I would rather have Robin with me than go shopping," she replied. Raven sighed again.

"Ok, but I must warn you, there's always a chance that something wrong might happen, something that might not be what your thinking," she told her. Starfire continued to smile as they both stopped.

"I do not care. As long as Robin returns, I will endure whatever the side effect might be," she replied. Raven held her hand out like she was Vanna White from Wheel of Fortune.

"Well, this is the place. Again, we can just turn back around and I'll go shopping with you," Raven said, very out of character. Starfire didn't answer and looked at some boards that looked like the games they used to play.

"Please Raven, we are to play a game to get Robin back?" she asked. A little woman, about 4'2, jumped up. She had dark black hair with a skunk streak down her hair and was very old, probably about sixty or seventy. She jumped up to be even with Starfire's face.

"Are you human? This is a Quiji board! It is not a game!" she yelled, jumping up and down. Starfire looked at Raven.

"Please, a Quiji board?" she asked. Raven sighed.

"It's supposed to bring back the spirit that you want in some form," she monotonously said. Starfire smiled and turned back toward the lady, very angered for some reason.

"May I buy this 'Quiji Board' of yours?" she asked. The lady turned.

"You expect to get it free? Cough up thirty bucks," the woman said. Starfire turned back to Raven. Before she could even ask Raven replied," She means it costs thirty dollars." Starfire smiled and reached in her pockets and pulled out a twenty and a ten. The old lady snatched it and threw the board to Starfire.

"Now get out! You're crowding my customers!" the woman yelled. Starfire looked back but no body was there. Raven didn't wait for a reply and started pushing Starfire away from the small shop.

Starfire held the board closely. "Please, friend Raven. You will help, yes?" Starfire asked. Raven nodded.

"We'll all get together tonight and do it. But don't get upset if something happens," Raven warned once more. Starfire smiled.

"I will not. It shall be a success. I know it."

**Lastly:** FINALLY! I hope you readers are happy by now. I updated Dying to be Perfect a day or two ago, and now this one, LOL. I'm quite happy with myself. Anyway, until next time . . . dun, dun, dun, dun.


End file.
